The first time I met him
by weerwolfje16
Summary: Ever wonderd how Tonks and Remus met? Read it now : Read and review
1. Chapter 1

I EDITED THE FIRST CHAPTER SO THE GRAMMAR SHOULD BE BETTER (I hope) ;)

Note from the autor:

Hi, this is my first fanfic so please don't be to hard, but comments ore tips are very welcome.

Oh, my mother langue isn't english so if there are faults in the spelling of some of the words let me know ! :d

Enjoy my story :d

**R/T how they met**

Why did this happen?

No, actually HOW could this possibly be happening?

I mean come' on you're very first Order meeting and all ready be 15 minutes late !

But anyway where is the house and how can i actually get in to it?

I look around secretly hoping that there would be some kind of I don't know an arrow pointing me in the right direction or something like that.

Oh but wait a minute , wait a minute!

Didn't Albus give me a note with the address ?

What was it again...

Grimgrald place ? No.

Euh,..Grimmauld place 11, London!

Yeah, that's it, I happily see the house appear, I walk to the front door and just when I'm about to take the doorknob ...

'Bugger!' I scream from the lovely doorstep I just landed with my face flat on.

'Are you all right?'

I briskly glare at the person where the voice came from and my heart suddenly skips a beat, I look right into some lovely chocolate brown eyes.

After a view seconds I realize I have to give an answer.

'I, i 'm fine thanks.'

'Well before I'm introducing myself properly, I think we have to get you up.'

Quickly I stand up, blushing like mad.

'Ok, let's start over, hi I'm Remus Lupin.'

I stare at his outlet hand like I'm some kind of stupid cow, before I can actually answer.

'Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks but if you ever try to call me Nymphadora i'll make sure you can't sit on you're arse for a long , long time.'

'Well, Tonks I'm sure were going to get along just fine.'

Then we both entered the house, ready to meet the rest of the Order.

And that , that was the first time I laid my eyes on a guy known as Remus Jhon Lupin


	2. Chapter 2

Okay , this was supposed to be a one shot but I still have the feeling this story isn't over jet.

And please, please review I like it a lot

UPDATE: this chapter has also been edited

_Ok, lets start over, hi I'm Remus Lupin.'_

_I stare at his outlet hand like I'm some kind of stupid cow, before I can actually answer._

'_Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks but if you ever try to call me Nymphadora I'll make sure you can't sit on you're ars for a long , long time.'_

'_Well, Tonks I'm sure were gonna get along just fine.'_

_Then we both entered the house, ready to meet the rest of the Order._

_And that , that was the first time I laid my eyes on a guy known as Remus John Lupin._

When we entered the kitchen I a lot of things came at me at the same time.

First that there were many newspapers and rolls on every inch of the kitchen table.

Second there were many people in the room.

Third (and that was the worst part) , every single people was looking…

At me !

I stumbled into the room trying very hard to avoid the gazes of the others, because I was looking at the ground I didn't see that one of the men had risen from his seat .

He stopped me with his hand and I looked up, into the eyes of a man who had murdered so many people and had betrayed his family and friends : Sirius Black.

My auror training kicked into action, in no time I had my wand out , pointing at Black.

'Stay where you are.' I hissed between my teeth, still a little confused by this surprise.

'It's not what you think it is.' Black said surprisingly calm as he looked to somewhere or someone over my left shoulder.

'Lower you're wand Tonks.' said Remus (the one Black had been staring at).

I don't know why I did it but I let my wand a little bit down. Long enough for him to unarm me with a quick 'expilliarmus'

'What the hell are you doing! That's a freaking murderer!' I yelled at Remus who stared at me like he had just seen a very humorous movie.

'An take that hideous smile of your face and help me !' I screamed those words, didn't he see the danger in the man who killed his best friends and why didn't he or someone else in the room arrest him or something.

'Calm down Tonks, let us explain Sirius's presence here.' Remus said with a shushing tone, looking serious this time.

'Why should I trust him or you?' I said trying to keep my voice steady.

Another man stood up from his seat: Albus Dumbledore.

'Nymphadora,' he spoke, 'Take a seat and we will explain everything to you.'

'Okay, I will sit down but explain it quickly or I'm going to call the other aurors.' I warned and I took a seat waiting for an explanation that better be very good.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Calm down Tonks, let us explain Sirius's presence here.' Remus said with a shushing tone, looking serious this time_

_'Why should I trust him or you?' I said trying to keep my voice steady._

_Another man stood up from his seat: Albus Dumbledore._

_'Nymphadora,' he spoke, 'Take a seat and we will explain everything to you.'_

_'Okay, I will sit down but explain it quickly or I'm going to call the other aurors.' I warned and I took a seat waiting for an explanation that better be very good._

.'I think we should start at the beginning, that would be the night Sirius escaped the first time from Azkaban..' Remus began, 'But I think it's better that he explains it himself, don't you Sirius ?'

Remus glanced at the other man, who sighed and took over.

'Okay, well you know that my escape was followed with all kinds of rumors that I learnt things from Voldemort to escape was one of them.'

'Of course and they were right weren't they ?' I spoke out loud, 'how else could you have escaped that prison!'

'I'm an animagus Tonks, an illegal though.'

I laughed, he really had thought this over and over.

'Hah, an illegal animagus you say and why on earth would you become an animagus unless you had to spy for Voldemort or something?' I asked him.

'Listen, all you need to know is that I became one just to help a friend, I don't think that's so bad is it?'

Sirius answered.

'But what friend could use help from you if you became an animagus, explain that !'

Remus took my arm and stopped me from coming out of my seat.

'Calm down Tonks, ' he said with his calm voice,' I was there and I can assure you that it was really a great help for that particularly friend that he and some other friends became animagi.'

I think it was of the honest look he gave me that I believed Remus, but that didn't meant that I would believe Black!

'Listen to me , I never, EVER, had something to do with Voldemort and all his distasteful practices'

Sirius took a deep breath and continued.

'Many years ago I lost my best friend and his wife, James and Lilly Potter, everyone thought that I betrayed them, because they thought I was there secret keeper, but I was not,…

He sighed.

'The evening before their dead I switched places with Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer, little did we know that he was a traitor among our friends.

'He was a spy for Voldemort and went of course straight to him with the hiding place of James, Lilly and their son Harry, meanwhile I had a bad feeling about it all so I went to Peter's house to find it empty without any fight,…'

Sirius grunted.

'I went straight up to their house but, I was too late,…' Sirius said with a lump in his throat.

'From the house was nothing left, and there body's ,…' Sirius rushed away a tear,' then I saw Hagrid he came walking at me with the little baby harry in his hands.'

'After he refused to give him to me my mind went completely blank, I offered Hagrid my motorbike and went off on a search for that traitor, that rat !' he almost shouted.

'And I found him, oh yes I found him in an alley full with muggles, he said that I had betrayed James and Lilly and then the moment I was going to kill him, he blew up the whole street with the wand he was holding behind his back.'

'After that he quickly changed into his animagus form, a rat, and,…

'Wow wow wow ,I interrupted his story, ' Peter Pettigrew was not an animagus they researched that when they investigated the whole case, they searched through all the registered animagi and,…'

'Ah, ' Sirius said,' but what they didn't know was that he was an unregistered animagus, just like me and James…'

'Oh, so now there were 3 animagi ?'

'Yes but really Tonks you have to believe me, look I would never ever kill my best mate, I would rather die than betray my friends, PLEASE believe me .' he looked at me waiting for my answer.

When I saw how vulnerable he looked I clicked all the bits of the story together and finally I understood it…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi guys it's been a while since I posted and I am really , really sorry!**

**It' s just that I had so many things to do, but anyway enjoy the next chapter **

**PS. Review it may help me to post a little quicker ;)**

Sirius, Remus and I talked long after the meeting was over, about what happened over the years.

My cousin could not quite understand how I passed my auror exams with me being so clumsy and was making fun of it for a while and that earned him a kick from Remus 's foot under the table.

I yawned and took a look at my watch.

"Chips, is it so late already !" I yelped.

"Chips? Really Tonks who uses that one as an exclamation ."

Sirius laughed his barking laugh, while Remus smiled and said:

"Don't mind him ,his brains have been damaged by being stuck for so long in prison."

"Oi, don't you start on me Moony!"

Moony, what a rare nickname, I thought. But maybe he just liked the moon, actually I could understand it, because the moon fascinated me too. Maybe we could share our thoughts about it someday, I wondered.

"Earth to Tonks, we are going to bed." Sirius waved his hand for my eyes .

"You want to stay here for the night, it's getting pretty late?" Remus said, his eyes focused on mine.

I nodded, he was right it wasn't wise to go home at this hour.

They showed me my bedroom for the night, which was on the second floor next to Remus' s bedroom, which I absolutely didn't mind.

"Goodnight Nymphadora" Remus said with his soft gentle voice, but that couldn't distract me from the fact he did the one thing I ABSOLUTELY hate.

"Don't you dare call me Nymphadora, it's Tonks" while I said this my hair turned a brilliant red.

"Sorry, I just find it a beautiful name" he said with such a sweet expression on his face I couldn't stay mad (what's happening to me?).

"I forgive you, goodnight Remus, goodnight Sirius."

And I hugged them both before going into my room, where I instantly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I had very good dreams, a lot of them involving Sirius and a couple of them with Remus too.

So when I was woken up by the sound talking in the room next to me, I wasn't very pleased.

I got out of bed grumpily, almost reached the door when I remembered that the only thing I was wearing were my underpants and bra. So I went back and took my cloak to cover myself with.

With a little creak the door opened , but the voices didn't stop , so I stepped further in the hall.

Ready to tell the people who wanted to chat at this hour off, I opened my mouth but then I understood some of the things of what they were saying.

"Sirius , I'm not sure it's going to be safe, being here in the house with all the people."

"Come on Remus of course it's going to be safe", Sirius said in an earnest tone "and besides there not that many people here , are they?"

I crept closer, what were they talking about? Were they holding a big secret?

Luckily the door was a bit open so I could peer inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank all my readers and reviewers especially MsTonksLupin who**

**did not only review but send me to a great story of hers.**

**But I keep saying, keep reading and reviewing off course ;)**

**Enjoy this next chapter! **

"I know but, it still worries me al lot you know." , said Remus "What if the potion doesn't work properly ?"

(Potion, what kind of potion? Was he sick? I hope not he seems very nice….)

"Remus you took that potion for a year when you where a teacher so I don't think you're going to be dangerous." said Sirius in a compassionate tone.

"But what if the new girl finds out ?"

(The new girl, mmm that must be me. )

"You mean my little cousin?" said Sirius.

(Yup, definitely me)

"Yeah, what if she finds out ?"

"Oh come on Moony, almost everyone in the order knows and no one has got a problem with you."

(What the hell were they talking about? Who could ever dislike Remus he sees so kind)

"You don't know that Sirius, they may just be acting nice to me. I bet there all just terrified ."

"But…." Sirius started, but he was cut off by Remus .

"Don't you get it!," he said close to yelling, than his voice softened "Every one's afraid of me just because I am a…"

"Tonks what are you doing out here ?" said a voice from behind me.

I jumped, man I think I jumped up almost 2 meter high and I wheeled around.

"Geeze, I nearly got a heart attack!" I said to Molly who was the person behind the voice.

"That's what get when you're sneaking out in the hall." she said disapprovingly , her eyes piercing into mine her hands on her hips.

"I,I I Wasn't sneaking ." I said stuttering , while I felt my cheeks getting redder by the minute.

Luckily it was still dark (except from the light that came through the door) so she hopefully couldn't see this, otherwise she would know I was lying.

"What where you doing here then ?" she said now raising her eyebrows a little.

"Tonks? What are you doing here ?" said Remus who had come out of is room and who was now looking quite puzzled (and did I see something of worry).

"Euh, well I , I was just about to tell you guys to shut up so I could go back to sleep." I said hopefully sounding irritated, cause I felt pretty busted although it was true at first.

They both looked at me and it felt like as if they were x-raying me to see if I was lying.

"Okay, good night then Tonks, I think they got the message now so you should be able to sleep now"

Molly said, still looking a bit suspicious at me

"Yeah, good night Molly"

"Good night Molly" Remus said too.

I turned to Remus:

"Goodnight Remus."

"Goodnight miss Tonks"

I turned and went for my bedroom, just when I was about to turn the doorknob…

"Tonks, wait I want to ask you one thing." Said Remus hesitantly .

I turned and looked at him.

"Eum, did you" he swallowed, "did you hear anything while you were at the door?"

He looked down when he said that.

"No, no I was just about to knock didn't hear a thing" I lied.

He relaxed a bit and came to me, he stopped right in front of me.

"Good, I mean , it was just a private conversation."

"Oh, yeah I understand it." I said.

He did another step to me and bowed over, was he going to kiss me? My stomach tumbled from excitement.


End file.
